


Christmas routine

by TheCoriful



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: After reveal, All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas Fluff, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer doesn't do Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoriful/pseuds/TheCoriful
Summary: He didn't quite look at her as he sat up a little straighter, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. There was a small pause. "I don't do Christmas, Detective." he sharply said, still avoiding her eyes.This was written as a naughty or nice gift exchange for The Deckerstar Network <3





	Christmas routine

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Love (All I want for Christmas is you) and of COURSE I had to use the song in some way or another ;) This was so much fun for me to write! 
> 
> And also, while I’m at it, this fits nicely with my first prompt ‘holiday’ for luciferbingo :)
> 
> This is set a few months after season 3 and with it, I'm deviating from my own after-reveal headcannon, but I think it's okay for the sake of fluff. <3

**Christmas routine**

 

"What are you going to do on Christmas?"

Lucifer looked up from the file he was currently reading, staring at Chloe with a blank expression on his face. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The Detective resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had fought with herself for over an hour now, barely able to concentrate on the huge pile of files they had been sifting through for the past day. It was a rare occasion that she had Lucifer there to help her (the actual _devil_ sitting beside her desk, suit jacket hanging over the chair, to sort through files), so she initially was happy with the comfortable and busy silence, but the question was nagging at her brain. She had tried to sound as nonchalant as possible - since she found out about him being the devil, there had been a few weeks of awkwardness, and they were just beginning to go back to normal, so she didn't want to spoil it with talk about family holidays, but somehow, the thought of him being alone on Christmas didn't sit right with her.

She tried to not let the embarrassing warmth she felt show on her cheeks and shifted around in her chair.

"What are you going to do on Christmas?", she asked again, not trusting herself to use any other wording.

He didn't quite look at her as he sat up a little straighter, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. There was a small pause. "I don't do Christmas, Detective." he sharply said, still avoiding her eyes.

"Oh." was all she could say, blinking.

As he finally looked at her again, he seemed to relax and huffed out a small laugh. "I could say that I don't like the way it's become this whole affair about consumption, but look at me, I _am_ consumption." he showed off his white teeth in a sinful grin as he spread his arms, showing off the perfect cut of his tailored dark purple shirt.

Chloe noticed with an inward groan that the blush she had tried so hard to prevent had finally crept along her neck and cheeks.

At least, Lucifer didn't seem to notice. "But really, Detective," he lowered his arms again and the grin left his face. "I don't do Christmas. I will not partake in the celebration of the birth of my goody two shoes, saviour-of-the-world, holier-than-thou, most _annoying_ half-brother."

"Oh." she said again, dumbfounded. " _Oh._ " She felt incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry, Lucifer."

He waved his hand at her as if to dismiss the issue. "No, don't be. I'll be in some pool in Mexico, sipping cocktails, surrounded by people who will not speak a word of Christmas. No need to worry about me. This has been my routine for ages now." he grinned at her and continued browsing through the files in front of him.

She let out a breath. "Okay. Perfect."

Which it wasn't. Far from it. But she let it go nonetheless for the sake of the good progress they were making in their friendship, albeit her head threatened to burst from thinking about his 'annoying' half-brother.

They were silent again, working on the files. Lucifer was the first to speak again.

"What are _you_ going to do on Christmas?"

His question left Chloe gawking. "What?", she _very_ eloquently squeezed out.

He chuckled warmly. "Just because I have the notion that it is a most outdated festivity, does not mean that you can't enjoy it. So, what are your plans?"

She sighed, stretching in her chair. "On Christmas day, my mum always comes over. And on Christmas eve, Trixie, Dan and me would go to church with his parents and then eat dinner at their place. Dan always wears these awful Christmas sweaters, you know, the ones with stockings and gingerbread men on them. Trixie would open her presents... when she was little, she always fell asleep right under the Christmas tree. " Chloe smiled at the fond memory. "But, with Dan and me being divorced... you know. We did that last year, and it was _so_ awkward. I don't know how we're going to do that this year. I have to talk to Dan about that."

Lucifer looked like he didn't really know what to say. "Uhm." he began. "What are you getting the offspring this year?"

She smiled at him, warmed by his attempt to make conversation. "Trixie's wish list consists of knives, knives and more knives. And a Lego dungeon."

Lucifer threw his head back and barked out a laugh. She chuckled along with him, elevated by the fact that he was so carefree around her.

She shrugged. "Dark stuff for a nine year old, which I totally blame Maze for, but I'm so happy they reconciled, so I'll just have to be cool with it. I think the knives will be covered by Maze, so I'm getting her the Lego stuff."

He looked at her, his smile changing from warm to predatory and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "So tell me, Detective... what do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Chloe could only stare at him. Yes, his devil shtick didn't work for her, but him looking at her like she was the only woman on the planet made her feel like a deer caught in the headlights nonetheless.

His smile grew larger, from predatory to mischievous. "Admit it: you don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing you need..."

With that, the spell was broken and it was her turn to throw her head back and laugh. "Yes, of course! I also don't care for the presents underneath the Christmas tree. You're right. All I want for Christmas is you..." she made a short pause for dramatic effect and pretended not to see his eyes getting darker. "...in a Christmas sweater!"

He snorted. "Never going to happen, Detective."

She batted her eyelashes at him playfully. "A woman can dream."

They bickered around like that while working through the files for about another half hour, until Chloe announced that she couldn't read a word anymore and called it a day.

 

***

 

"No, no. Really. I'm a grown woman, go." Chloe all but had to push Dan out of the door.

"Are you sure?" concern laced his voice as he slung Trixie's overnight bag over his shoulder.

Chloe had decided that it would be best if she stayed home while Dan and Trixie went to his parents. She had called them to avoid any further bad blood and explained that she had so much work to do that she couldn't make it. Which was only half true, she did have a case to work on, though it was no more work than a few files to look through. But a little white lie for the sake of peace wouldn't hurt anyone, she thought. And really, after learning the truth about Lucifer and especially his dad, the last thing she wanted was to go to church.

"Trixie will be here tomorrow when my mom comes over, and you _know_ that I have this case to work on. It's really totally okay."

Dan tugged at his sweater (Reindeers and Christmas trees this year). "If you say so... you know where we are, Chlo. Do come over if - "

"Dan!" she laughed. "Out with you two!"

She squatted down, spreading her arms for Trixie and hugged her tightly.

"You be a good girl for daddy, right? You got the present for your abuelos?"

Trixie nodded eagerly. "Yes, mommy. All in my backpack. See you tomorrow!" she gave her mother a big kiss on the cheek. Chloe stood up and gave Dan a hug. "Merry Christmas." she said softly, squeezing his arm.

"You too, Chlo. Take care."

And with a last wave, they were out of the door.

Chloe sighed, swinging her arms around. The quiet sounded strange, the apartment felt too big with just her in it. But also quiet. Which was good.  She should work on her case.

 _Or_ , she could grab a drink, and then go to work. Yes, perfect. Good Plan.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the back of the top shelf in the kitchen to retrieve the good bottle of red wine Lucifer had gifted her a little while ago. Now was a good time as any to open it, right? She grabbed a wine glass and filled it up, downing it in almost one go. The wine was heavy but still fruity enough for her to enjoy it. Very good. How was it that Lucifer always knew what she liked?

Alone at home, at last. Perfect. A very good decision. Yes, she would thoroughly enjoy her night. Yes. _Yes_.

She sighed heavily. Who was she kidding? This was fucking awful. She hadn't felt this miserable and alone in a very, very long time. She plopped down on the couch and treated herself to a second glass of wine, taking a generous sip. Already, she could feel her head getting lighter. _Splendid_. Alone, halfway drunk and miserable on Christmas eve. She felt like the poster kid of single life in your thirties. 

Even though she was wearing her favourite sweater - it had extra fluffy coating - she felt chilly, so she got up to light the fireplace.

The alcohol made her normally controlled thoughts drift towards Lucifer as she stared into the crackling fire. The initial shock of him being the devil had worn over (she had spent a lot of thought on that and had drunk a lot of wine over it) now she wanted... she wanted him more than ever. The chaste kiss they shared on the balcony had been nice, very much so, but not nearly enough. She could still feel his gentle, yet hot lips on hers.

Chloe shook her head to clear her thoughts. Clearly, this was just the alcohol messing with her brain. She resorted to just taking small sips of her wine. But the more she considered her bleak situation, the deeper she sank into the cushions of the couch.

Her whole life seemed upside down, somehow. It was Christmas eve, and her daughter wasn't with her. Her best friend/something she couldn't identify was somewhere in Mexico, no doubt drinking Tequila with some sleazy, scarcely clad bimbo. Or two. Or more. She let out a frustrated growl, hitting a pillow with her fist. She was so angry at herself. She had a very rare, perfectly quiet night in to herself and there she was, getting all jealous of some strangers who could or could not just be having sex with Lucifer right now.Â 

Instead of groaning, like she had thought she had opted for, the sound coming from her was more like a sob. Who was she kidding, it was a sob. She was alone, so she let it all out, crying into the cushion of the couch until it was all wet and she felt that there were no tears left to shed.

She really, really wanted Lucifer here with her. They wouldn't have to be celebrating Christmas, they could just lay on the fluffy blanket in front of the fireplace, sip wine and talk. Or maybe kiss. Or maybe more. She definitely wanted the _more_. She was asking herself if she had let too much time pass by. The way he'd said "You chose me", like he'd wanted her to do so - was that still the case? For her, definitely. Very, very much so. A few tears escaped her eyes again. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe she should just text him? Just a short, little 'How are you doing' or something like that. Just to read his message (probably along the lines of 'why Detective, do you already miss me?') and hear his voice in her head.

The sudden sound of the front door falling shut almost gave her a heart attack. If this was someone breaking in, they were in for the fright of their lifetime. Chloe guessed she was looking like the ghost of Christmas yet to come. She snuffled, furiously wiping at her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie as she got up, her mind already on her gun, oh so conveniently out of reach in her bedroom.

"Detective?" Lucifer's singsong voice rang out, and she froze on the spot. "Your present is here - but not in a Christmas sweater, wild horses couldn't -" he stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner and saw her. "Dete- Chloe? What happened, darling? Are you hurt?"

She was so relieved to see him, she felt tears prickling at her eyes. "Didn't feel right to go to church this year with your dad behaving like an ass... So I'm here alone... getting drunk and crying, apparently." she choked out a not very convincing laugh.

He closed the distance between them in a few long strides and, without words, took her into his arms. Chloe hugged his waist tightly, burying her face into his chest. She couldn't hold back a sob and her tears probably ruined his designer shirt, but somehow, she couldn't care less. It felt so good to be held in his strong arms, for once not having to be the tough one. Lucifer stroked her back and patiently didn't say anything the whole time it took to regain control over herself again.

"I'm so happy you're here..." she eventually mumbled into his chest. His arms tightened around her. Chloe tipped her head back to look up into his face, her eyebrows scrunching up. "Wait. _Why_ are you here? You should be in Mexico... why aren't you in Mexico?"

He loosened his hold around her and combed a hand through his hair in an embarrassed gesture.

"Uhm." he fiddled with his cufflinks. "Beatrice texted me this picture of her and Detective Douche -in an utterly ghastly jumper, may I add- in front of a Christmas tree... and I was wondering where you where, and... well, here I am now, aren't I?" he said, baffled, as if he had just realised that he actually was here.

She felt so warm, safe and cherished that she couldn't help but to stand on her tiptoes and capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

He made a small, surprised noise in the back of his throat. Chloe rocked back on her heels, her head feeling very, very light, and not because of the wine.

"Chloe..." he whispered, his eyes dark and wide as she ran her hand along the stubble on his cheek.

"All I could think about tonight was how badly I wanted you here with me. I was so miserable, because I felt awfully alone." She gave him a small, sad smile.

"I was thinking about you in Mexico, kissing someone else, sleeping with someone else. And I was so, _so_ jealous. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time the last few months. This is so selfish, but... I really want you all to myself. Like you said on the balcony- I chose you. I'll always choose you. All of you. And I want you to choose me. If you want that. Me. Still. Uhm." she cleared her throat, nervously fiddling with the cords of her sweater.

Lucifer stared at her intently for a moment, before he shot forward and Chloe couldn't help but gasp as his mouth descended onto hers, hot and soft and not chaste at all. His hands pressed her tightly to him and she could feel the heat of his body even through their clothes. Her hands were snaking their way up to his hair, messing with his carefully coiffed hairstyle.

They kissed until Chloe was breathless, and Lucifer rested his forehead against hers.

There was a playful twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. "So... does that mean that all you wanted for Christmas... was me?"

Chloe just laughed. "Shut up.", she said and pulled him down by the lapel of his suit to kiss him again.

 

 


End file.
